


血浓于水

by Shui_Se



Series: 亡乡还魂曲|The Elegy Land (中文) [1]
Category: Original Work, 亡乡还魂曲|The Elegy Land
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shui_Se/pseuds/Shui_Se
Summary: 与兄弟姐妹反目成仇，惨遭追杀四处逃亡。他将踩上他们的遗体，抢去他们的宝座，夺取他们的一切。血缘，只不过是一条细丝罢了，绑着的两头隔阂宽了，它是要扯断的。





	血浓于水

亡乡，一切生命的最终归宿。

死后，亡者的记忆离体，被亡乡的力量引往来世。水面为镜，穿过水面，就是亡乡的入口，由记忆与亡乡的力量构出的灵魂从亡乡的众多湖泊之一浮出。失去实体的灵魂十分脆弱，受到伤害会流失力量，流失过多就会遭受魂灭——第二次死亡。

不想魂灭，灵魂只有变得更加强大，摄取更多力量。因此，许多魔爪伸向弱小，取走他人的力量，懦弱的灵魂们则东躲西藏，这又是一个弱肉强食的世界。

亡乡的历史里，还有少数将要溺死之之人在无意间走上前往亡乡的道路，繁衍成亡乡社会的一小部分活人。有些活人利用拥有实体的优势，占领一块地盘称霸一方，久而久之亡乡被分割成了大大小小二十八座城池。

若要问起城池的强大，亡乡较西南边，尤翰·勒库夫掌控的区域数一数二。

。。。

“先生，夫人准备好了？” 彼得举着相机，耐心地询问。

彼得对面是一套精致的沙发。镀金的玫瑰花镶边犹如衬托着一幅闻名遐迩的欧洲古画的画框，娇艳的玫瑰花园面料更是让人惊叹于纺织工的匠心独妙，华丽到宛若一幅栩栩如生的纱布油画。

沙发较短的一方坐着尤翰与阿蒂拉琳夫妻，衣着的华丽不亚于精致的沙发。阿蒂拉琳还在抺着艳丽的朱色口红，被彼得一催眉头就皱得厉害，但是尤翰朝她使了个眼色后她便将口红放回一旁女仆手上的化妆盒里，端正了坐姿后向彼得露出优雅的笑容。

彼得转而看向较长的沙发：“少爷们和小姐们？”

另一方坐着的六人与父母一样精心打扮过，一家人好似要赶去一场豪华舞宴的贵宾。他们朝彼得点了点头。

旧式相机闪过刺眼强光，将勒库夫家庭印在了薄薄的纸上。如果细看，就会注意到一位坐在最旁边的男子与他的家人格格不入，他俊俏而严峻的面容仿佛一块寒冰雕刻出来的，冷眼扫视着其他人脸上的笑容。

照完全家福的六个儿女不等照片取出就不辞而别。在返回各自寝室的路上，他们露出藏在伪笑下的真正心情。

“后母为什么突然希望照家庭肖像？明明平时对我们视而不见。” 首先发话的是大姐洁米琳，家中二子。她一袭松花绿长裙像映着阳光的湖水闪闪发光，配上栗色卷发里耀眼的珠宝头饰，看上去比平时还要成熟性感，面部浓妆将她极度不耐烦的神情也给抹成了端庄。

长子安瑟林扯掉纯白的礼服外套，冷笑到：“不过是想方设法要抺除父亲前任的印迹，自我洗脑把自己当成丈夫的唯一的妻子。阿蒂拉琳那个贱女人，还送了我们三个小混蛋。” 说完，他挑衅地蔑笑着，回头望向身后的几个人。

四子拿破林勃然大怒，冲上去一把扯住安瑟林亚麻色的长发：“你是在骂谁呢？混蛋。敢说出来吗？”

三子鲁芬尼恩对眼前的闹剧傍观冷眼，冰霜般的表情不曾改变过。

塞拉芬是家中第五子，她似乎没有听见大哥的唾谇与嘲讽，正目不转晴地盯着鲁芬尼恩，今天她穿上了藏青色的美丽礼裙，像深海一样神秘，浅金秀发间系着串了珍珠的丝带，散披在白晳的肩上，宛如轻拂着海面的柔和月光。其实她更喜亮丽的颜色，但是她前几天打听到，二哥喜欢深蓝色。

“噢，亲爱的哥哥，你的衣领翘起来了，注意一点。” 说完她便迫不及待地伸手想撩向鲁芬尼恩的肩膀，但被他挡下了。

这时鲁芬尼恩感觉到了背后细微的温度，他回过头，身后是最小的弟弟乔瑟斐特，眼神不禁温和了许多。他认乔瑟斐特为唯一的家人，尽管是一个同父异母的弟弟。

乔瑟斐特脸色看上去不大舒服，他的心理很敏感，安瑟林的用语伤的够深。

扭打在一起的两个男子好不容易给分开了，大家在极度不愉快的气氛下分道扬镳。剩下的路上，鲁芬尼恩依旧一脸冷漠。


End file.
